


What If?

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 57
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabbles of what if Vax was mind controlled into killing his friends or the "creature" began to try to hunt down the group inside Whitestone Castle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a discussion I was having with @tiamat-zx on Tumblr as we speculated about what could happen if Vax were controlled by the Rakshasa.
> 
> No Beta so I apologise for mistakes.

Vex felt the blade sink into his robes and felt the robes begin to grow wet and then the pain seemed to hit him, forcing him to take step backwards in surprise as Gilmore now closed the distance between them.

 

Vax felt something else try to enter his bloodstream but he managed to stave of whatever effects it may have caused as Gilmore now growled under his breath, clasping the younger man behind the head so they were eye to eye.

 

“It is all I think about…” And for a moment Vax saw a flash of the image of Gilmore change seeing whiskers and fur before it flashed back to Gilmore, the hand gripping on the dagger facing the wrong way and it clicked to Vax.

 

This was the Rakshasa he had initially killed when he had wit the Slayers Take. Memories rushed forward of the moment he held the Rakshasa as it taunted him about Vex. Remembering the moment he had returned in turn by threatening to say something about my sister again. The motion f the blade slicing long the Rakshasa’s neck blood pouring from the wound as it crumpled to the floor, lifeless. His mind now flashed back to the present as the creature in Gilmore’s form continued to grip onto Vax’s cloak with a with the blade plunging deeper with each turn before he drew it out.

 

_He had killed it how could it be alive?_

 

“I return the favour to you Vax’ildan and now I will turn everything against you. The blade was sheathed into it’s belt before a demised hand clutched at his skull even as Vax tried to pull away but he was weak from the surprise as the mind control effect seemed to kick in and he felt his whole body go nub, his mind clouding over and his real personality seemed to be pressed to the side as the Rakshasa seemed to take control.

 

“Now I will see you rip your sister and friends apart.”

 

The Rakshasa pushed Vax forwards and while Vax still felt the pain throbbing through his system his body seemed to move for him as it staggered towards the rooms where they were sleeping.

 

**

He knocked on the door to Vex’s room rather rapidly, hearing his sister grumbling from behind the door as Trinket seemed to be growling softly for her to open it.

 

“Alright Trinket, wait I’m coming..” The knocking continued.

 

“I’m coming I’m coming, What are you wearing Va-.” The door opened quite widely as Vex looked around before her eyes widened in shock, grasping at her brother’s arms, as he seemed to fall to his knees.

 

“Vax, what the fuck happened?”

 

Her hand pressing to his wound as she cast her healing spells, feeling it’s warmth enter his body but even as he tried to from the words to warn her, his body seemed to react without him being able to control it. His hand reached back to grasp at his belt, which he didn’t remember being put on him before.

 

“Rakshasa...” was all he managed to whisper out before it seemed control took over clasping a dagger in his hand and stabbing his sister in the chest. He could feel tears streaming down his face but his lips curled into a smirk before he heard gurgling laughter rise in his throat to spill as her hands clutched at the knife and she gasped, her eyes straight on Vax.

 

“Brother…” She managed to gasp out before she pulled away from the blade and Trinket seemed to storm forward whining over her as she gripped his fur to pull her up.

 

Vax’s body then seemed to move with her, following her into the room as Vex managed to clasp onto her bow and arrows, drawing the bow and firing without hesitation while Trinket seemed to stand between them now snarling at Vax. The feeling of the arrow stabbing into his shoulder didn’t seem to shake him enough as Vax desperately tried to break from the mind control.

 

“Vax, this isn’t you. Please, snap out of this.” He could hear her strained sobs as she continued to fire at her brother despite her own screams when all of a sudden his body went rigid as vines seemed to creep up his legs and entangle him.

 

_I’m so sorry Vex, I am so sorry. I can’t do anything I love you._

“Vax, we’ll fix this. Don’t you worry, we’ll get Keyleth to have a look at you.”

 

He heard the guttural snarl slip out even as Vex cured herself before getting to her feet, pressing her hand to her earring just as the world faded to black.

**

 

He knocked on Keyleth’s door and he heard shuffling of feet as I quietly opened the door to her quiet mumbles between sleep.

 

“Oh Vax! I hadn’t- What the hell happened?” She rushed over grasping his and he felt her cast her healing warmth over him as she carefully guided him to the bed to sit.

 

“Vax tell me what happened?” Keyleth began to fret over him searching for any wounds even as his hand clasped the knife on his belt.

 

“Do you remember that Rakshasa that we fought?”

 

Keyleth paused behind him, not quite close enough for him to reach her but enough to know where she was in the room.

 

“You mean he’s here?” Vax nodded, watching as she paced past him before he gently reached out to clasp her hand even as she began to reach for her earring.

 

“Keyleth I don’t think we should warn the others, they might be controlled by the Rakshasa.”

 

“But we have to warn the others, Vax.” She now seemed to try to pull her hand away but Vax had a tight grip on hers.

 

“I know but it could have shape-shifted into any of us right now and we can’t take the risk of tipping it off. It could even be me.” He felt Keyleth tense for a moment before she suddenly became reserved then laughed good naturedly.

 

“It could never be you Vax.” He frowned, gently pulling her down beside him, squeezing her hand.

 

‘How so?” he inquired as she tilted her head for a moment staring intently at him for a moment even as he felt his hand begin to pull out the blade from his sheath just out of sight.

_I’m so sorry Kiki, I love you._

 

“I know you Vax I know you all too well even if we don’t always agree I’ve seen you mind controlled before.” With that he felt a painful bright light flash across his eyes as her hand seemed to tighten around his before the world was spinning.

 

“Vax?”

 

“Kiki?”

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him in. he sat frozen for a while as everything righted itself around him before he gladly wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I’m so sorry Kiki. I couldn’t do anything I wanted to scream out but-“

 

“It’s okay…” she whispered, rubbing his back before she reached to the earring to inform the others then world seemed to fade to black again.

 

**

There was a knock on Percy’s door even as he tinkered away in the workshop. He ignored it at first before it suddenly became more frequent and frantic on his door and he heard his sisters voice call from behind it.

 

“Percy!” Exasperated and slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted he pulled his gloves off and placed his hammer down on the workbench before striding over the door to open it. The sight that caught him was his sister doubled over, her hand clutched to her stomach and he swung the door open catching his sisters by the arms as he grabbed her into the workshop to a nearby chair, the door still ajar. He went into panic mode as he fumbled for a healing potion in his pouch nearby and as he turned he could see Cassandra tipping in the chair. He rushed over catching her before she did so before popping the cork wit his teeth to spit it across the room and slowly guiding the edge of the potion to his sister’s lips.

 

She clasped it between her hands even as Percy gently tipped the bottle aiding her as she drunk it, before he pulled a chair beside her. He had given himself some time to settle down his panicking before he regarded his sister whom was now staring at the floor.

 

“Cass? Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“Gilmore came to visit me, wanting to discuss materials for building his shop here in Whitestone for the moment to help with Whitestone’s economy. We had been drinking a little more- Don’t look at me like that, brother- and before I knew it something seemed to stab me and I found what I thought was Gilmore but in it’s place was some sort of wild creature whose form seemed to flicker.”

 

“What do you remember it looking like?”

 

“I remember seeing fur, teeth and long claws gripping onto the dagger before it seemed to shudder back to Gilmore and it ran off.”

 

“I had heard of Vax talking about a Rakshasa whom they had been sent to hunt during the Slayers Take whom has similar abilities to cloak themselves, so this could be the same one…which means it could be anyone right now...” Percy got up from his chair, beginning to pace away discreetly pulling Retort free of its holster under his coat.

 

“So a question only my sister would know. “

 

“I hardly think this is necessary, Perciv-“

 

“At the night of the ball five years ago what did you say to me on the balcony?”

 

“Percival this is-“

 

“Answer the question, Cassandra.” He growled with an even voice, Retort now levelled at her.

 

“I said that you-“ Cassandra was cut off when Percy fired Retort at her, the bullet catching her in the shoulder even as a dagger seemed to fly loose form her fingers, missing him by inches. There was a haunting laugh as she now rose the form now flickering back to a creature with fur and teeth laughing in Cassandra’s place.

 

“Clever human. I should’ve realised that you would harder than the others to trick.”

 

“Where is my sister demon?” He fired another shot but the Rakshasa was expecting this as it dodged out of the way, throwing another one of Cassandra’s daggers.

 

“Demon? I am no less a demon than you are Percival. I know that you hunt just as I do. Vengeance makes monsters of us all.” It cackled before it darted from the room even as Percy tired to follow but it had disappeared from sight. He quickly pressed a hand to his ear informing what had transpired as he gathered his newly repaired guns.

 

**

 

Scanlan had been reading the book they had acquired from Umbrasyl’s treasure trove his eyes already beginning to droop slightly as exhaustion began to set in when he heard a knick on the door. Carefully placing the book on the bed, still open at his page he opened the door to see Pike waiting for him.

 

‘Pike?”

 

“Hey Scanlan, I…can we talk? Inside preferably?”

 

“Of course!” Scanlan opened the door allowing the fellow gnome inside before closing the door as she turned to face him, wringing her hands together.

 

“Pike? What’s the matter?” He tried to reach for her arm but she shied away looking suddenly ver unsure of herself. He wondered if this was because of their discussion only a few days before in his mansion.

 

“I’ve been thinking…”

 

“About?”

 

“Well we’ve grown closer these past few months and I was thinking… that we should progress.”

 

“Really?” He couldn’t believe his ears that this was coming from the source.

 

“Really.” The cleric smiled brightly and Scanlan could feel his stomach flutter against his own will.

 

“So you’re accepting the proposal then?” He narrowed his eyes even as she closed the distance between them, before gently reaching for his hand to pull him in for a kiss. This was when Scanlan began to feel uncomfortable and quickly extricated himself from her pushing away.

 

“I appreciate the attempt but Pike doesn’t like physical contact so I suggest you show yourself.” His hand was outstretched, arcane magic swirling around his fingers waiting for a moment for the Pike like creature to attack. Suddenly it shifted and changed into a large tiger like creature, towering over the gnome.

 

“Curious creature you are. You would be a delicious snack” It licked it’s lips and Scanlan leapt onto the bed, keeping distance between them.

 

“You.. you don’t want me I’d be too tough and gamy..” His eyes darted between the door and the creature and then drew on his arcane magic to hold the creature to give himself enough time to flee.

 

The creature snarled but continued to stalk the gnome around the room, blocking the entrance.

 

“Nice try little snack., now stay still.”

 

“No! No, No, No. You should go for Grog, he’s all muscle and meat.” The Rakshasa paused for a moment before continuing to stalk the gnome.

 

“Maybe I will, but first you will be a delicious appetizer.” The creature leapt forward butt the gnome quickly cast Dimension Door stepping through the door with a one finger salute before disappearing in a flurry of purple smoke hearing the creature snarl in frustration as the door closed behind him.

 

**

 

There was a knock on Grog’s door.

 

_Silence._

 

Another flurry of knocks hit the door again.

 

_Silence._

Again the knocks continued.

 

After five minutes the knocking seemed to stop and a frustrated growl was heard before stalking away.

 

**

Vax's vision returned to the moment the dagger had twisted in his stomach and he realised he had slipped into a dream created by the Rakshasa whom had attempted to mind control him. Vax only laughed at the Rakshasa's frustration despite the pain he felt as he pulled away, somersaulting over to the edge of the balcony.

"You should've stayed dead. Now you face the full wrath of Vox Machina." Vax gripped with one hand his bleeding stomach and the other reached up to his ear and stared at the Rakshasa straight in the eyes before he leapt over the edge.

"JENGA!"

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to have Pike in this since the Rakshasa doesn't really know Pike that well to even attempt it and I have a feeling it didn't really like being near Pike either.
> 
> Grog being asleep was just too funny not to add, because lets be fair he would sleep through the world if he could.
> 
> Don't hurt me :P #GILMOREISALIVE!


End file.
